Snow
by Skovko
Summary: Roman is a known pornstar and he has just been signed with Dirty Fantasies. On his first day with the company, he's being told that things have changed and that the company's main attraction has asked to work with him personally. He's already fascinated with her so how can he say no? (Cameos by Lita, Emma, Baron Corbin, Edge, Elias, Seth, Bayley and Jeff Hardy.)
1. Main attraction

Roman kept his back straight as he walked up the red garden tiles towards the mansion. The guard in the little glass house in front of the gate with the company's name on it had welcomed him to the family and let him in once he saw his driver's license.

 _Dirty fantasies._

Every pornstar dreamed about signing with them. Once you were in, you were safe unless you fucked up royally. They didn't just create porn, they cared about the people working for them.

Roman had left his old company when they tried pushing him into having sex with a washed up pornstar named Lita. Lita refused to deliver an AIDS test beforehand and the company said they trusted her. Roman didn't trust anyone that much and since his company didn't care about his safety, he stopped working for them. At Dirty Fantasies a private nurse came by to gather blood samples from everyone. She didn't just test them for AIDS but also for drugs. There was no room for abusers in their company.

As their name said, they were all about dirty fantasies and all kinds of kinks. They delivered to every little weirdo around the world. If a fantasy existed, people could be sure to find it within this company.

Every new pornstar signing sat down with one of the owners to talk about what they would be into making. Roman had met with Tyler Breeze. He had told the bleach blonde man that he was into everything except for gay porn. He didn't have many limits and he could always say no if he didn't like an idea pitched to him.

He walked up the stairs and looked at the wooden door with beautiful carvings of naked bodies in it. Custom made without a doubt. Tyler had told him he was now part of the family and therefore could come and go as he pleased. He closed his hand around the handle and opened the door to the mansion.

"Roman!" Tyler held up a finger while finishing his phone call. "Sounds good. Send Emma to handle the wolf instead. Yeah. Bye."

Emma. Roman knew that name and he had looked her up too. He had agreed on his first scene with her for their section of toilet sex. All he had to do was fuck her and piss on her. He could do that.

"Change of plans," Tyler smiled. "If you're up for it, of course."  
"I'm not shooting with Emma?" Roman asked.  
"If you want to, we can do that tomorrow. Our wolf handler quit. Apparently she met a man," Tyler explained. "Anyway, since our wolfboy Baron and Emma recently started dating, she's gonna take over that part for today's shoot. If their chemestry is as good on camera as it is behind the scenes, she might take over. Depends on what the viewers at home think."  
"Then what will I be doing?" Roman asked.  
"Ah, I have something special in mind for you," Tyler smirked. "If you're up for it."

He motioned a finger in the air for Roman to follow him. They walked through the mansion, down the stairs and into the basement. There was a dungeon set up and he already had a feeling who would be involved when he looked around.

"Are you familiar with our main attraction in this company?" Tyler asked.  
"Snow," Roman answered.

His mind wandered to the woman. He had watched every movie she had made before he even thought about leaving his old company. Like many others he had a fascination with her. Her skin was pale white and her hair was black and cut like Snow White's. She made sure to always wear a blood red lipstick to finish the look. That's why she was called Snow. Without a doubt they would have called her Snow White if it wasn't for the lawsuit that would await them if they did that.

"Yeah, everyone knows her," Tyler winked. "Would you like to work with her?"  
"I thought she only worked with a small group of people," Roman said.  
"She does but she wants you. Look, Roman, let me be honest with you. Snow came to me and pointed out that you had left your old company. She asked me to bring you in and she was right about that. You're a big guy all around," Tyler's eyes wandered down to Roman's crotch. "However, she forgot to mention she wanted to work with you personally, that sneaky little harpy."  
"She played you?" Roman chuckled.  
"She's got me wrapped around her little finger," Tyler laughed. "Snow is special and if you've seen any of her videos, you know what I'm talking about. No one does what she does."

Roman nodded and looked at the cage build into the basement wall. A true dungeon set. He already knew what would be taking place down here.

"Can I meet her first?" He asked.  
"Wanna make sure she's actually into the things she's doing?" Tyler smirked.  
"Yeah, and also I just like to meet my co stars beforehand," Roman answered.  
"She's the same way. She's actually waiting for you to join her for lunch up in the kitchen," Tyler said.  
"You set me up?" Roman laughed.  
"Kinda," Tyler laughed too. "I'll take you to her."  
"By the way, what's her real name? I've tried looking her up on wikipedia and such but no one knows anything about her outside of her movies," Roman said.

Tyler stopped and placed a hand on Roman's shoulder.

"If she wants you to know, she'll tell you but it's very doubtful. I'm the only one in this company that knows her real info. I'm the only one she works with behind the cameras and as you already know, she handpicks her men. It's all about trust in this industry but you can imagine just how important that is with the movies she makes," he said.

Roman nodded and Tyler continued walking. Soon they entered the kitchen where she as promised sat by the table and waited. She had a sandwich on a plate in front of her and another sandwich on a plate was waiting on the other side of the table.

"Enjoy your lunch," Tyler said.

He walked away and Roman walked over to join her at the table.

"Roman, right?" She smiled at him. "I hope you like turkey sandwich."  
"You made this?" He asked.  
"Of course. We don't have maids working here," she said.  
"Thanks," he said.

He took a bite and smiled. She had nailed it with the curry/mango dressing that he always loved in sandwiches. He looked over at her and saw she was studying his hands. Most women would look at his face or body but she was taking in those hands. He knew she was trying to figure out how much damage they could do.

"I can hit hard," he said.

She looked up and gave him a little sideways smile.

"Sorry, they just look bigger in real life than on my computer screen," she said.  
"Everything's bigger in real life," he winked.  
"You don't say," she smirked. "I guess I'll know soon enough, won't I?"

He chuckled and placed his sandwich down on the plate.

"Why do you wanna work with me, Snow?" He asked.  
"You're a beautiful specimen," she answered.  
"I don't even know if that was supposed to be a compliment," he laughed.  
"And I need someone really big for the big role," she added.  
"The big role?" He asked.  
"I'll be working with four of my normal men. Dolph, Edge, Elias and Seth. What I need is someone like you to kidnap me, lock me up in the dungeon and have your men, those four, wear me down first before you break me completely," she said.

She reached over on the chair next to her and pulled up the script. She pushed it towards him and he looked at the title.

 _The dungeon._

"So a bunch of men raping you down in the dungeon?" He asked.  
"With you as the grand finale," she answered.  
"You sure you can handle me?" He smirked.  
"You sure you can handle me?" She fired back.  
"Oh, I'll make you cum so hard," he promised.  
"No, you won't," she stood up. "If you've watched any of my movies, you know it's never about me cumming. It's all about the men. Yes, I'm still in control but it's all about hurting me while you cum."

She grabbed the plate with the still untouched sandwich and moved towards the door.

"Wait!" He turned around in the chair. "What's your safeword?"  
"Disney," she said.  
"Of course it is," he laughed.  
"I've never used it though and I doubt I'll do it this time either. You seem like a man who knows how to listen and won't go over the lines we agree on before shooting," she said.  
"You can count on me," he said.  
"Good," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me. It's a lovely day and I'm gonna go eat outside."

She met Tyler in the hall and he walked outside with her.

"So?" He asked.  
"He's terrifying and sweet at the same time," she said.  
"Terrifying?" He chuckled. "You've never used that word about any man before."  
"He's perfect," she said. "For the role."  
"Sure, for the role," he chuckled even louder. "I'll go see if he wants the part but I have a good feeling he's ready to throw you down and destroy you."


	2. Run towards the pain

Roman had agreed on doing the movie the second Tyler showed his face in the kitchen and asked him. Violent sex wasn't an issue for him to make as long as the woman he was hurting was into it and many women were, both inside and outside the industry. He knew that personally.

After agreeing, Tyler had given him a tour around the big mansion. There were different sets in different rooms and the top floor was filled with bedrooms where people could crash when they were shooting. They had ended the tour in the garden, looking at a beautiful setting of flowers in bright colours with a bench in front of it down in a corner of the garden.

"You're kidnapping her here," Tyler said.  
"Destroying the beauty," Roman said.  
"I knew you'd get it," Tyler said. "And then we're gonna have a long scene of you dragging her over the grass while you're fighting each other. We want it so long and gruesome that the viewers at home don't know if they should puke or masturbate."  
"I've never fought someone before. It's always just me throwing them down and holding them down," Roman said.  
"She won't hold back on you, Roman. You'll get it all. Tears, screams, pleas, and she'll hit you too if you let her," Tyler said. "And you better bring out a monster. You and her will go over it tomorrow morning so you know what you can do and can't do. No blood in the first scene though so you gotta be careful how much you fight."

Of course there was gonna be blood. He didn't know why he was even surprised. There was always blood in her movies. Mostly it was Dolph hitting her to a point where she would bleed so it wasn't hard to figure out she trusted him a whole lot.

"So let's get a room ready for you and we'll start shooting tomorrow," Tyler said.  
"Sounds good," Roman said.  
"The other guys will come in during today so you'll get to meet them before tomorrow," Tyler said.  
"That's nice. I think it's important that we just get a quick chat so we all know one another," Roman said.  
"And this is why we signed you, Roman. You got the right mindset," Tyler smiled. "All about the trust."

The day went by fast. As soon as the other four men had arrived, Roman had connected with them. They had each gone to see Snow on their own but she stayed in her own room while the men bonded that evening.

He went to bed early and got up early next morning too. He wasn't even surprised to find Snow already up as well, sitting on the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in her hand. She pointed at the coffee machine to let him know he should just help himself to a cup.

"So," he looked at her. "You and me today."  
"Have you seen the car?" She asked.  
"Not yet," he answered.  
"Not much room in the trunk but I'll fit. I'm used to bending in funny ways," she winked.  
"Not like I'm gonna be driving with you back there anyway. It's just for a minute," he said. "How hard can I go on you?"  
"As hard as you like as long as there's no blood. That we gotta save for later," she said.

She emptied her coffee and jumped off the counter to place the cup in the dishwasher.

"Why do you make these hardcore movies?" He asked.  
"Why is anyone in porn?" She looked at him.  
"Because they like it," he answered.  
"And the paycheck's huge. I would maybe get a tenth of what I'm getting now for a normal movie," she said.  
"But it can't just be that. Your pain threshold must be non existent," he said.  
"No, I feel it all. It hurts like a motherfucker. But I'm choosing the pain. I control the show. One word from me and you all stop," she nodded at her little speech. "I run this."

Her eyes were blank as she stared into the wall. It wasn't hard for him to put the pieces together.

"Who hurt you, Snow?" He asked.

She shook her head and turned her eyes back to him. He felt a lie coming up but for some reason she chose to answer him truthfully.

"Someone in my past," that was all he got. "It doesn't matter now. I'm stronger today."

She gave him a big smile.

"See you on the set," she said.

She walked out of the kitchen and he finished his coffee alone. It was a lot to take in. Someone had hurt her for real and for some fucked up reason instead of running away from the pain, she had run towards it and learned to use it for a living.

"Good morning," Tyler pulled Roman out of his thoughts.  
"Who hurt her, Tyler?" Roman blurted out.  
"Wow, what a way to start the morning," Tyler grabbed a cup and poured himself coffee. "She told you?"  
"Yeah," Roman said.  
"That's huge, Roman. I'm the only one who knows the story so don't go spilling it to your movie buddies," Tyler said.  
"I won't," Roman said. "I just..."  
"You just nothing," Tyler said firmly. "If she wants you to know, she'll let you know. Snow isn't a broken, little thing despite what her past might indicate. And now you really should go get ready for set."

Roman walked out of the kitchen and towards the costumes room. He was met by a smiling brunette inside the room.

"Hi Roman, I'm Bayley and I'm in charge of the costumes," she pulled out a pair of black leather pants. "These are yours and remember to go shirtless. And pull the elastic out of your hair. Our female viewers are always drooling over longhaired men."

Soon he was dressed in those tight leather pants that showed off his crotch and ass to perfection. Even in a violent movie with a woman being assaulted, the company thought about the women's pleasure. He was gonna be their sexual fantasy no matter what he did.

He walked outside where the small crew of Tyler, two cameramen and a soundguy were waiting. Snow was already sitting on the bench in a short, white dress to make her look innocent. A little away a car was parked with the window rolled down.

"You ready for this?" Tyler asked.  
"Yep," Roman answered.  
"Okay, let's do this," Tyler asked.

Roman got into the car and leaned his arm in the open window.

"And action!" Tyler shouted.

It all seemed so natural, watching her from a distance, taking in her beauty. She was making it easy for him without her knowing. He crept out of the car and up to her. As promised a fight broke out and he was actually surprised when he found out just how much strength she put in it. He still won though, slamming her back first against the car before holding her up against his body with one arm and opening the trunk with the other. A final scream for help left her before he slammed the trunk and got back into the car.

"And cut!" Tyler shouted.

He ran over and let Snow out of the trunk again while Roman stepped out of the car. She smiled at him and nodded, letting him know she was alright.

"How did I do?" He asked.  
"How did he do?" Tyler smirked at Snow.  
"Perfect," she winked at Tyler.  
"She likes you, big man," Tyler smiled at Roman. "Okay, we already shot the car driving the streets yesterday."  
"Without me?" Roman asked.  
"Just a quick scene seeing it from behind. You can't see who's inside it," Tyler explained. "Now let's back it to the stairs and get her to the dungeon."

Out of nowhere someone came running and jumped into the car. The person behind the wheel backed it through the garden and parked it perfectly with the trunk facing the stairs. He got back out and opened the trunk with a smile. Snow climbed back in while Roman got back in the driver's seat.

"And action!" Tyler shouted.

Another fight broke out the second he pulled her out of the trunk. She wasn't gonna give up but he already knew that. He dragged her up the stairs and into the mansion. They were doing this in one long, painful shot to show how tiring a fight like that really was. Slowly she got more weak as he dragged her through the mansion, down the stairs and threw her into the cage. He gave her a mean look before leaving her down there and walking up the stairs again.

"And cut!" Tyler shouted. "The boys are waiting in the living room in the back."

They let Snow back out before walking up to the living room in the back where Dolph, Edge, Elias and Seth were waiting.

"And action!" Tyler shouted.

Roman walked into the room and was met with four pairs of anticipating eyes.

"So?" Dolph broke the silence.  
"So I got a little toy down in the dungeon," Roman said. "Who wants to play first?"  
"I do," Seth said.


	3. Water torture

"So let's get some lunch to get Snow's strength back up," Tyler said.

Soon they were all out in the big kitchen, talking like old friends while making themselves food. Roman watched them all while joining in here and there. It was clear she trusted them all. Tyler was right. Trust was everything in this line of work.

"Can we order from that Italian place tonight, Tyler?" Snow gave him puppy eyes. "I want pasta. Please, pretty, please."  
"You know I can never resist you," Tyler said.  
"I'm just too good," she said.

It really felt like being a part of a family and although he might just have been newly adopted into the family, they all accepted him. It felt good.

"Are you ready? Snow? Seth?" Tyler looked between them.  
"Yeah, I'm good," she answered.  
"So just some slaps, right? You still wanna save the blood?" Seth asked.  
"You can leave bruises," she shrugged. "You wanna give me a black eye?"  
"Tempting, sweet cheeks, but I'll probably just bruise your arms. They look so pretty when they turn blue," he said.  
"And don't forget the water," Tyler added. "That's gonna be a new one."

Roman had read the script and knew what was to come. It seemed sickening to him and if he had been asked to perform that torture on her, he would have said no. Clearly she trusted Seth enough to do it.

"Alright, let's go," Tyler said.

They got Snow back into the cage while Seth and Roman stood waiting on top of the stairs.

"And action!" Tyler shouted.

The two men walked down the stairs while she pressed herself against the stone wall. Roman unlocked the cage, grabbed her arm and pulled her out. Another fight broke out but he easily overpowered her while Seth filled a basin with water. Once he was done, Roman pushed her into Seth's arms, crossed his own arms and watched them.

"Fucking cunt!" Seth sneered.

He slapped her around a few times before dragging his thumb over her lips, smearing the blood red lipstick over her cheek.

"Aw, you got all dirty now," he mocked. "Time for a bath."

It was hard to watch Seth force her down on her knees and force her head under water but Roman kept a straight face. He was a professional and he knew her and Seth had talked about this. Every 30 seconds Tyler pointed upwards to make sure Seth would pull her up for air, throwing another insult at her before pushing her under again. As she went under the fifth time, he pushed up her dress, ripped off her panties, opened his pants and slammed into her. Her arms scratched on the side of the basin, trying to fight back against the intruder. Once again she was pulled up by her hair.

"Take it, you cunt! Fucking take it all!" He growled.

He grabbed her arms, giving her those bruises he had promised in the kitchen. He pushed her forward to where her collarbones laid on the edge of the basin but her head was still above water. She cried and begged for mercy while Seth did what he did best, raping and bruising her until he finally pulled out of her. He stood up and grabbed her hair again.

"Come here!" He sneered.

He yanked her head close, keeping his hand in her hair while cumming over her face.

"That's it, you cunt, you look so pretty covered in my cum," he mocked.

One last time he dragged her over the basin and forced her head under water, his free hand joining to run over her face to rub it clean off his cum. He pulled her back up, grabbed her arms again and pushed her back into Roman's arms.

"Please!" She grabbed Roman.

Without a word back, he threw her back into the cage and locked the door. The two men walked up the stairs again, leaving her down there on her own.

"Please!" She shouted after them while grabbing the bars. "Please, let me go!"  
"And cut!" Tyler shouted. "That was fucking perfect. They are gonna lose it at home with that water torture."

He was talking while walking over to let her out of the cage.

"How are you, Snow?" He asked.  
"I'm good but the water was fucking cold," she answered.  
"You asked for it to be freezing," he reminded her.  
"I'm gonna go grab a shower," she said.

She walked up the stairs and was met with both Roman and Seth that were waiting for her.

"Already getting colour," Seth pointed at her arm.  
"All thanks to you," she said. "Are you alright though?"  
"You're asking me that?" He laughed. "Yes, Snow, I'm alright. I've never tried drowning someone before but I knew you would play it safe."  
"Same with you," she squeezed his arm with a smile. "And you, Roman?"  
"I'm alright," Roman said.  
"Good," she smiled. "Now I'm gonna go have some me time. When Tyler gets around to order food, tell him I want that pasta dish with spicy cream sauce and vegetables."  
"Got it," Seth said.

She walked away to take a shower and a nap. It was understandable. Her body was the one doing most the work so she needed to build her strength back up. They weren't shooting more today. The movie would end up looking like one hell of a day for a poor woman. No one would know it was shot over several days.

"And what do you want?" Seth asked.  
"Huh?" Roman looked at him.  
"For dinner," Seth said.  
"Oh," Roman said. "Just the same as her. I like spicy food."

Seth nodded and walked away. Roman walked up the stairs to the top floor. He meant to go to his own room to change but ended up stopping at her room and knocking on her door.

"It's open!" She yelled.

He walked in and followed the sound of water coming for the bathroom connected with her room. He stepped out in the bathroom and stared at the white shower curtain.

"Who is it?" She asked.  
"It's me," he answered.  
"Hi Roman, what's on your mind?" She asked.  
"I just wanna make sure you're alright. I know you've never done water torture before," he said.

She stuck her head out of the curtain with a grin on her face and shampoo in her hair.

"You've watched all my stuff?" She asked.  
"Of course, you're pretty fucking good at what you do," he grinned back at her.  
"I've watched all your stuff too," she winked and disappeared back behind the cuntain. "I'm alright, Roman. It's really sweet of you to check up on me."  
"About earlier today," he said.  
"You don't fucking corner me in my bathroom to make me talk about shit in the past!" Her voice suddenly sounded very angry.  
"Sorry, sorry, I'm out of line," he apologized. "I'm gonna leave you do it. See you later."


	4. Grandma kiss

She had appeared again by dinner time and had no hard feelings towards Roman after their little encounter in the bathroom. This evening she stayed downstairs with them and they all connected even deeper. It was a weird contrast to sit there and laugh with a woman that he had been part of hurting earlier in the day.

"I'm gonna turn in," she said around 10 PM.  
"Come on, baby Snowy, you only got one scene tomorrow," Dolph said.  
"True but those two are gonna give it to me hard," she pointed at Edge and Elias.  
"You know it," Elias raised his glass.  
"Do you ever regret choosing Edge as your porn name?" Seth laughed.  
"Nope," Edge smirked. "Goodnight Snow."  
"Goodnight guys," she said.  
"I'm gonna turn in too," Roman said.

He got up and left the room together with Snow. The five remaining men watched them until they were gone.

"New guy's got the hots for her," Elias chuckled.  
"It's mutual," Tyler said.  
"Are you sure?" Edge asked.  
"She's the one who made me sign him. I would have done it no matter what but she was the first one to find out he had walked out of his old company and she walked into my office, pulled up his webpage on my computer and demanded I'd call him while she was still in there," Tyler said. "You should have seen the smile on her face when he agreed to a meeting with me. I knew something was up but I couldn't quite figure out what."  
"Aw, baby Snowy is in love," Dolph giggled.  
"Maybe. I can't say. They just met," Tyler said. "But he makes her feel something and he must have for a long time. It would be nice if they fell in love. She deserves a guy like him in her life."

Roman and Snow walked side by side up the stairs to the top floor while chitchatting a bit. They reached her door first and he stopped along with her.

"This is me," she said sheepishly.  
"I remember," he chuckled. "Sleep tight, Snow."

He didn't walk away despite saying goodnight. He just kept watching her.

"Roman, are you enjoying yourself on this set?" She asked.  
"What makes you think otherwise?" He asked.  
"You looked uncomfortable after shooting today," she answered.  
"There are certain things I could never do and today was one of those but Seth did it perfectly. You did it perfectly," he reached a hand forward to stroke her cheek. "But I was worried about you. I know it was a first for you."  
"Are you sure you can handle it when it's your time?" She asked.  
"Well, I'm not drowning you, am I?" He leaned in close and captured her lips in a soft kiss that only lasted a second. "And I already promised you I'll make you cum hard."

She sighed and placed her hands on his chest, toying with his shirt a little.

"No, you won't," she said.  
"We'll see," he smirked.  
"Roman, trust me on this one. No one has ever made me cum on set. There's a reason I make these movies. I don't have to fake an orgasm. You bring out the heavy guns and you fuck me like crazy but think about yourself while doing so," she said.  
"Snow," he sighed.  
"I mean it," she said.  
"Snow!" His voice was more firm.

He leaned forward again, wanting to shut her up with a longer kiss this time, but she pushed on his chest to stop him.

"No," she said. "That little grandma kiss was free but that's all you're ever gonna get."  
"Grandma kiss?" He frowned.  
"Goodnight Roman," she said.

She opened the door to her room and disappeared out of sight fast. He stared at the door as she closed it.

"Goodnight," he mumbled.

Once again she was the professional next morning, not letting him sweat for having messed up the night before. She was good at pushing everything behind her and moving forward. He liked that although he still felt like he had to have a deeper conversation with her at some point.

"Okay, double team with Edge and Elias today," Tyler said. "This is also the part where we rip the dress off her and see all of her. Elias, that'll be you."  
"Got it," Elias said.  
"Let's create magic then," Tyler said.

Bayley was down there, spraying water in Snow's hair since they had ended with the water torture the day before. Bayley and Tyler passed each other on the stairs as she walked up and he walked down and handed Snow a bottle of lube before letting her into the cage. On top of the stairs Roman, Elias and Edge stood waiting.

"Just getting her ready," Tyler called up.

Roman felt like he got left out on something he really wanted to do. He imagined her being down there, fingering her own ass in order to make this scene without hurting her too much. He would have loved being the one to stretch that little ass of hers.

"And action!" Tyler called.

He put on his game face as all three of them walked down. Once again she stood pressed against the stone wall with a scared look on her face. He walked over and unlocked the cage, grabbed her and pushed her into the arms of Elias and Edge.

"Pretty little slut," Edge said.

He stood behind her with her arms locked in his. In front of her Elias stood smirking while running a finger down her cheek.

"What does this little pussy look like naked?" He asked.

He grabbed her dress and tore it open. She gasped in shock and started crying as he twisted her nipples around. Roman felt himself go hard instantly. He had watched her naked many times on a screen and masturbated to her just as many times too but it was nothing compared to having her naked right in front of him. He wanted to throw her down and eat her pussy until sunset, not giving a fuck about any other man in the room.

"Pussy or ass?" Elias grinned at Edge.  
"I wanna tear up that pussy," Edge grinned back.

Elias pulled her out of Edge's arms and held her tight while Edge walked to a corner where a mattress stood against the wall. He pulled it with him back to Elias and Snow, threw it on the ground and laid down on top of it. He opened his pants and got out of them.

"Get her on top of me," he said.  
"No, please, don't!" She cried.

Roman rubbed his dick outside his leather pants as he watched Elias force her down on Edge. She cried out as Edge's dick went inside her but that was nothing compared to the cry she let out when Elias forced himself into her ass shortly after. It almost sounded real, as if she was really being raped. It was supposed to sound like that, he knew that, but it was a whole other ball game to watch it live.

"Gonna fuck this ass until it's a bloody mess!" Elias growled.

Roman wasn't sure if that was in the plans but it was something no one could ever control so he just had to wait and see. The two men had her locked down in a human sandwich, fucking her as hard as they could. Elias kept a hand in her hair, yanking her head around from time to time, while Edge would give her slap after slap, making her tears continue running.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Elias hissed.

He pulled out of her and pressed a knee down on her back so she couldn't get away. He jerked off with his left hand while slapping her ass with his right.

"Will you look at that," he grabbed one of her ass cheeks to show her abused hole. "Bitch won't bleed. Let's see how much she can take."

She cried out again as he roughly started forcing four fingers inside her ass. It took some time but he managed to get them in there, thrusting at a violent pace, trying to tear her up. Roman watched in fascination, wondering if this woman didn't have any limit at all.

"Move!" Edge growled.

Elias pulled his fingers out and removed his knee from her back. Edge swung her down on her back, both men sitting on their knees on her arms, jerking off until they came simultaneously over her face.

"Aw, look at the little slut," Edge smeared the cum over her face with his hand.

They got back up, yanking her with them and pushing her back into Roman's arms. He threw her back into the cage, grabbed her torn dress from the floor and threw it at her before locking the cage.

"Wipe that shit off your face!" He demanded. "I want it clean of any trace of other men when it's my turn."

With those words all three men left her and walked up the stairs again.

"And cut!" Tyler shouted. "Holy shit, Snow, how's your ass?"  
"Sore," she said.  
"But no blood though," Tyler said while unlocking the cage.  
"Elias knows what he's doing and he's always kind enough to cut his nails," she said.

She walked up the stairs where the three men were still waiting.

"For a second there, I thought you'd give me the whole hand," she tapped Elias' chest.  
"Just say when and I'll be happy to do so," he smirked.  
"Nope, four fingers were more than enough," she said. "Shower time."  
"Are you alright?" Roman gently grabbed her arm.  
"As alright as I always am," she smiled at him. "You don't have to check up on me all the time. I've done this for years now. I know what I'm doing."  
"I can't help it. It's just who I am," he said.  
"You're a good man, Roman," she said.

Tyler came walking up the stairs and placed a hand on her lower back.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" He asked.  
"Let the guys choose. I got my way yesterday," she answered.  
"Greek?" Edge asked.  
"Fine with me," Elias shrugged.  
"Something with peas and I'm all for it," she said. "Anyway, I got cum in my fucking ear. I'm gonna take a shower so if there's anything else, run it between yourselves and just go with whatever."


	5. Goddess to the pain sluts

That night after dinner, Roman helped Snow fill the dishwasher while the other men disappeared into one of the living rooms of the house.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.  
"You are," she answered.  
"Alone," he said. "Somewhere we won't be disturbed."  
"Alright then," she said.

They walked outside in the garden and down to the corner where they had shot the first scene. The bench was still there and no one could approach them unseen from the house.

"Is this about our scene tomorrow?" She asked.  
"I'm a bit nervous about that," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because you're Snow. Like _the_ fucking Snow. You handpicked me and it's a huge honour," he said.  
"You're so cute right now," she laughed. "I know how much you're packing down there. If anyone should be nervous, it's me."

He gave her a naughty smirk. There was no need to brag. He was well aware what he had going on between his legs.

"Besides, Dolph's gonna mess me up first so you're gonna pick the bones while I give up and just lie there," she said.  
"Why are we shooting him and me back to back?" He asked.  
"Because of the blood. The wound needs to look fresh when it's your turn. If we wait a day, people will know," she answered.  
"That makes sense," he said.

He already knew Dolph would be hitting her and drawing blood. He just wasn't sure how or where. That was between her and Dolph and not something he should get in between.

"Can I ask why you were so hellbent on Tyler signing me?" He asked.  
"The way you treat women in your movies. You hold them down and even strangle them sometimes but it's clear that you do it right. You do it safely and I've seen them explode in orgasms of the centuries," she said.

A proud smile came on his face. She'd seen it and he sure as hell had felt it. Countless times. And he didn't know how many co stars had thanked him afterwards and told him he was the best they'd ever had.

"So how did you get into porn to begin with?" He asked.  
"I met Tyler at a bar," she answered.  
"And he convinced you?" He asked.  
"No, it was the other way around. He tried keeping me out of it but I wanted it. He was there on the right evening and got me away," she answered.  
"Away from what?" He asked.  
"Not a what. Who," she took a deep breath. "Jeff Hardy. My ex."  
"The one who hurt you?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she dragged out the word.

She took a couple more deep breaths and he kept his mouth shut, waiting for her to continue.

"He used to beat me to a point where I couldn't walk," she looked down while telling him that. "I ran into Tyler at a bar. I was a crying mess in the corner and he sat down and started talking to me. At first I thought he was a creep looking for free pussy but he genuinely cared about my well being."  
"He's a good man," he said.  
"For some reason I just blurted out my entire story to him and he listened. Afterwards he told me to get out in his car and come with him. I can't tell you why I trusted him but I did," she said.

She finally looked up and met his eyes.

"And I never looked back," she said.  
"Where did he take you?" He asked.  
"To his house until I was ready to face the world. Then he helped me find an apartment and brought me here. I started with Bayley's job actually," she said.  
"So what changed?" He asked.  
"My need for control. My need to embrace pain and own it," she answered. "It's fucked up. I already know that."

He moved a bit closer to her on the bench and took her hand.

"Have you learned to love pain?" He asked.  
"No," she snorted back a laugh. "I don't even like it but I'm fucking good at what I do."  
"It sounds more like you're punishing yourself," he said.  
"Maybe I am," she shrugged. "But it pays damn well. It's safe and I know pain. I know it so fucking well, Roman, that you won't even believe it. In there I'm a fucking goddess that all the little pain sluts around the world worship."  
"But is it worth it in the long run?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I honestly don't know," she answered.

He moved his hand up to cup her cheek, slowly moving towards her but she stopped him like the night before.

"Why won't you let me kiss you?" He asked.  
"I don't see the point," she answered.  
"Other than I want to?" He asked.  
"You're such a fucking sweetheart. Why did you ever get into porn?" She asked.  
"Because my dick was made for it," he chuckled. "And I was young and needed the money and I found myself liking the job. I like having women under me, making them a shivering mess. I like feeling them cum on my tongue or take my dick while whimpering because they've never had something that thick inside them before."  
"Smart ass!" She smirked.  
"And fucking proud of it," he smirked back.

He cupped her cheek again while holding her eyes locked with his.

"I really wanna kiss you," he said. "I've always wanted to kiss you. I wonder what you taste like and how your tongue will feel against mine. I've had countless of fantasies about you over the years and you can't make me think you haven't had just as many about me since you demanded Tyler signing me."  
"I have," she said.  
"So what's stopping you?" He asked.  
"I am," she said.

She moved his hand away from her cheek and gave him a sad look.

"I never wanna be with anyone again. Not after Jeff. And that is the true reason I do this. I keep pain in my life to remind me what men can do," she stood up. "I don't date, I don't kiss, I don't make love and I don't cum. Ever! You can fantasize all you want about me and tomorrow you get to fuck me to pieces but that's as far as you'll ever get."  
"But you like me," he said.  
"I like everyone I work with," she said.  
"But you like me more," he smirked. "You like me differently."  
"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna run out. There's something I need to buy for tomorrow."

He wanted to tell her not to leave but he sat rooted on the bench, watching her run through the garden and out of sight. So much had been said in so little time. He had knocked down her walls and seen the hurting woman hiding inside and he knew she shared whatever weird feelings he had for her. Convincing her to act on them was a whole other story though.


	6. Mental prison

Roman got up next day and put on the familiar pair of leather pants again. One last time. Today was the end of the movie, the final shot, starring her and Dolph first and then her and him. He was gonna fuck _the_ Snow. Something he had never thought would happen.

He hadn't spoken to her since the night before on the bench. He had no idea what was so important for her to suddenly run out and buy. When she had gotten back, she had disappeared up the stairs without a goodnight to anyone.

"You ready for your big shot?" Dolph walked into the kitchen.  
"After this cup of coffee I will be," Roman said. "It's gonna be fun to watch you in action. I've noticed it's almost only you who gets to make her bleed."  
"She trusts me. I can control my hitting. I know exactly how to hit right and with the right amount of force behind it. It's a weird talent of mine. I can't explain it," Dolph said.  
"We all got different talents," Roman smiled.

Tyler came walking out and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"We're shooting in an hour. Make sure you'll eat first," he said.  
"What about Snow?" Roman asked.  
"You care a lot about our baby Snowy," Dolph giggled.  
"I'll bring her some food right now," Tyler said. "She's asked for a private morning."

Roman felt like it was his fault with the things he had made her tell him the night before. He didn't say anything though. He just watched as Tyler loaded a tray with coffee, milk, bread, cheese and yoghurt.

"See you guys soon," he said.

An hour later they were all down in the dungeon. Snow and Dolph were standing on the floor while Roman watched them. She was already naked and ready to shoot. He took in her body before moving his eyes up to her face again. She focused on Dolph while Roman watched them.

"So how do you want it?" Dolph asked.  
"Split my lip here," she pointed to the side.

He raised his hand and placed the back of it where she had pointed as if he was doing a measurement in his head.

"No problem," he said.  
"Oh, and we're stepping this motherfucker up," she said.

She walked over to her purse behind the camera and pulled out something. She threw the item to Dolph and he caught it. He stared down at the box of razors in his hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Yeah, cut me above my breasts but don't go near my nipples or you'll find yourself with a blade splitting your dick in two," she said.  
"Easy there, baby Snowy," he laughed. "Tyler, are you on board?"  
"We already tried to drown her so might as well cut her open now we're at it," Tyler shook his head. "I swear to god, Snow, everytime I think you can't come up with more twisted ideas, you prove me wrong."  
"That's why you love me," she said.  
"I do," he said. "Now get ready."

Roman and Dolph walked up the stairs to stand ready while Tyler locked Snow inside the cage.

"And action!" Tyler shouted.

Roman and Dolph walked down the stairs side by side. Roman unlocked the cage, dragged a naked Snow out of it and shoved her towards Dolph. She tried sidestepping the blonde man but he caught her, spun her around and backhanded her to the ground. Roman watched as she looked up with tears flowing down her cheeks and blood flowing from her split lip.

"And where were you planning on going, you dirty little whore?" Dolph shouted.

He yanked her up by her hair and slammed her up against the wall hard enough for her to fall down on knees. He twisted a hand around in her hair again and bent her backwards before showing her the razorblade he was holding. He worked fast and she cried out as the blade ran over her skin.

"Do you hear the little whore?" Dolph grinned at Roman. "I think she likes it."

The blade ran over her skin again, making her cry even louder. He squatted down in front of her and placed the blade against her throat as a warning. This hadn't been agreed on but no one stopped them and she let Dolph play it out.

"You're gonna suck my dick, you dirty little whore, and you better suck it real good. If I feel your teeth, you're getting a happy smile from ear to ear," he threatened. "Am I making myself clear?"  
"Yes," she cried.

It made sense. Dolph was only supposed to get a blowjob and Roman had wondered why someone in her position would give it without biting. Apparently Dolph had wondered the same thing and chosen to play it up like that. Dolph got back up, opened his pants, pushed them down to his knees and ran his dick over her lips.

"Open up, whore!" He demanded. "Fucking suck it like the whore you are!"

She opened her mouth and for the first few seconds she moved her head slowly while still crying. It didn't take long for Dolph to take over, fucking her mouth hard while she choked around his dick. She couldn't move away. Her head was up against the wall and he could do whatever he wanted to her.

"That's it," he grabbed her hair again. "Swallow it, whore!"

He came in her mouth, pulling out of her fast and grabbing her jaw to force her mouth open so they could get a quick camera shot of his cum in her mouth before she swallowed it.

"I said swallow it!" He screamed in her face.

She did and he pushed her down on the cold floor, leaving her to cry.

"Get out," Roman said darkly.

Dolph smirked as he pulled his pants up and disappeared up the stairs. Roman walked over to the broken women on the floor. Her face filled with tears and blood, and undoubtedly with the bitter taste of cum still in her mouth.

"Such a pretty toy," he stroked her cheek. "And such a broken toy. Just the way I like it."

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the mattress that was still lying there after Edge and Elias had double teamed her. She was still crying but she wasn't fighting anymore. He got out of his leather pants before spreading her legs and sitting down on his knees between them.

"That's all you're ever gonna be," he said. "A toy. A fuck toy. You are mine!"

He pushed into her fast and she gasped in shock. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down, fucking her while she whimpered. He had heard many women whimper because of him but none of them had ever sounded as beautiful as her.

"Keep crying," he ran a finger down her cheek. "You're so pretty when you're stained with tears."

His hand moved down and grabbed her throat. It wasn't in the script that he was supposed to strangle her but it felt like the right choice to do after their talk last night. The tone in her voice when she had talked about watching him do it to other women made him believe it was right.

He squeezed tighter around her throat as his thrusts sped up and started getting harder. She was still whimpering but it sounded different now. She also felt different. Something was clearly happening and her breathing sped up.

"Disney!" She finally cried out.

He pulled out of her fast and leaned back on his knees, knowing better than to do anything. Tyler looked shocked for a second. Never in a million years had he thought he would hear her safeword.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked.  
"I just... I just..." She stuttered.  
"Snow?" Tyler crouched down next to her.  
"I need a moment," she said.  
"Of course," he said.

She got up on her feet and ran up the stairs. Roman and Tyler looked at each other.

"What happened?" Tyler asked. "Didn't you agree on the choking or did you do it too hard?"  
"Shit!" Roman hissed and got up. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

He ran naked up the stairs and started moving from room to room. The door to the library was closed, something that only ever happened if they were shooting a scene in there and he knew that wasn't happening today. He opened the door and found her in a velvet red armchair. Her feet was on the floor and she was leaned forward with her forehead on her knees. He crouched down in front of her and took her hands.

"Snow," he said softly. "Talk to me."

She raised her head with tears still in her eyes.

"I got scared," she whispered.  
"But not for the right reason," he said. "I felt it, Snow. You were about to cum."  
"I don't cum!" She hissed.

He gave her an amused smile before grabbing under her knees and yanking her ass out to the edge of the seat. She fell backwards in the armchair by the sudden movement.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"I'm releasing you from your mental prison," he answered.  
"Roman, don't you dare!" Her eyes squeezed shut as his tongue ran over her clit. "Ah, fuck!"

Working in this industry for years had taught him all the tricks in the book and as much as he would have loved to drag it out, he gave it all in order to make her cum quickly before anybody down in the basement started wondering why they didn't come back.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She panted. "I don't think I can. Fuck, Roman, you're too good at that. Please, I don't want to."

He didn't listen to her pleas and since she didn't push him away or directly ask him to stop, he kept going. She cried out barely a minute later, writhing around in the chair like it was her first orgasm ever. In a way it was. Her first one in her new life.

"Welcome back to the world," he smirked.  
"Fuck you!" She panted and grinned.  
"Fuck we shall," he winked.  
"Don't choke me again. It's too big of a turn on," she said.  
"Oh, you actually do like that," he smirked. "I'll save that for private use. Now let's go downstairs and I'll fuck you like you want me to."

No one asked a question when they came back and the scene went on as it was supposed to, ending with a broken woman thrown back inside the case, abused to pieces by five men and with the promise of her never to be set free again. Sometimes Roman had to wonder what kind of people actually got turned on by watching such things.

He and Snow went to separate bathrooms to shower. Tyler was going over the last footages with his crew to make sure nothing had to be reshot before letting them all leave the mansion and go home. After Roman's shower, he went and knocked on her door.

"It's open!" She called out.

He walked in and found her lying on the bed. She started sitting up when she saw him but he rushed over to keep her on the bed, claiming her lips in the kiss he had wanted while pulling her close.

"How about a date?" He asked as they broke apart.  
"Next week? I don't wanna go out with his lip. People will think you abuse me," she said.  
"Friday night? And..." He smirked and licked his lips. "Pack a weekend bag because you're coming home with me."  
"Do you think I'm that easy that I'll spread my legs for you on our first date?" She asked.  
"I think you're gonna be very keen on not doing it but I also know you'll be thinking about my tongue all week and won't be able to resist me," he answered.  
"Smart ass!" She laughed.

He kissed her again. A kiss that gave her a world of promises of what was to come.

"And I was thinking," he started.  
"About what?" She answered.  
"It's too soon to think like that but I can't help it," he said.  
"Just tell me, Roman," she said.  
"If things go well between us, maybe we can see what kind of kinks will work between us besides the choking one. Maybe we can come up with something that will allow us to make movies together like they're moving Emma and Baron into. Another type of movies, I mean," he said.

She ran her fingers up his arm but didn't say anything.

"You said it yourself that you don't like it. If you wanna continue, I'm not gonna stop you. We're both in this industry and I would never ask you to stop," he said.  
"I like your way of thinking," she said.  
"Yeah?" He grinned.  
"Choking, holding me down, spanking my ass, we'll start there and work our way out," she said.  
"I'm gonna paint that ass red, Snow," he promised.  
"Neve," she said. "My name is Neve."


End file.
